The Battle For Equestria
by 13bookworm
Summary: A foe that was once defeated, won't back down. It's brother vs. sister, she will make him suffer, by trying to take everything thats important to him. What was once a secret is the key to defeating her, and the mane six need to find it, while trying to keep Equestria safe. Its an adventure filled with romance and thrills. Not just another Celestia and Discord fanfic, its more. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Celestia looked at her kingdom, from her balcony. Her mane blew slowly with the wind. Recollecting on the past, Celestia began to cry. Life had been so cruel to her before, and she hoped to never have to go through it again. Tears streaming down her face, created a puddle. She looked down at her reflection, but then stamped it away, and turned back into her room.

Celestia had everything she could ever want. A room to herself filled with expensive things, servants to tend to her every need, she even had her sister back, but something was missing. Something that was eating her heart out. Celestia went back to the balcony, and looked at the royal garden. Hoof carved statues lined the outer edge of it. One was three fillies playing, which represented friendship. Another carved into the shape of a mare carrying scrolls represented knowledge. There was also one of another mare smelling roses, representing beauty, but there was one statue Celestia couldn't bare to look at. It represented chaos and disharmony.

Celestia began crying again and lied down beside the fire. She moved her pillow away, which was covering an open floor board. Under the floor board was a wooden box, painted with a golden design and a heart on the top. Celestia opened the box, which only she and one other person could open. Inside were pictures, letters, and memories of her and a past love. Celestia didn't know why she would look at the memoirs, when all they did was cause her pain.

000

Outside stood her servants, one ear to the door. "She's crying again," head maid, Chordillia stated. "It pains me to see her like this," Reginald the butler sighed. "There must be something we can do to make her stop crying?" a guard beside them asked. "There is nothing we can do" Chordillia replied sadly. "Does anyone even know why she's crying?" the other guard asked. Chordillia began to get nervous, Reginald turned towards her. "Chordillia?" he questioned. "I swore to secrecy, I can't tell anyone!" she blurted. "Not even me your husband?" Reginald asked. "No, I'm sorry, I can't tell even you," Chordillia bleated. "Who cares if she can't tell us! Chordillia, are you sure there is nothing we can do to cheer her up?" the guard closest to them interrupted. "We can find something to take her mind off it. We just can't take her to the garden!" Chordillia answered. "Well, the party tonight, she can't be like this," Reginald stated. "Chordillia, you can take her down to the kitchen to make sure the food for the party is in order. It will keep her mind off things, and get the party ready," the guard to her left suggested. "Perfect, now let's go," Reginald replied. He and the guards trotted down the hall. Chordillia stood alone, stunned at what just happened. "Reginald is probably still mad" she thought.

000

Celestia sobbed into her pillow. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Excuse me, your highness, the food is ready for the party," Chordillia called. Celestia wiped away the tears and began to comb out her mane. "Come in," she welcomed depressingly. Chordillia opened the doors, "Now, princess we have much to do before the party, so we can make sure everything goes smoothly," Chordillia reminded. "Close the door," Celestia said softly. "Celestia, please don't tell me you were thinking about him?" Chordillia begged. Celestia sat silent, her head down. "Come now, lets go get you some tea," Chordillia sighed, waving a hoof at the door. "Can you just bring it up here?" Celestia asked. "Of course, but remember, the party," Chordillia replied.

"Remember, the party," a voice echoed. Celestia froze, recognizing the voice she turned to her mirror and continued to brush her mane. "You can't be here, its impossible," Celestia stated sternly, "You are just in my head,". "Oh, but I am very real," the voice whispered in her ear. She turned around to face him, nothing, just a voice. "Did you miss me, my dear Celestia?" the voice continued. "You're not real, get out of my head!" she demanded. "Right now I'm just a voice, but with your help I can become, well me,". "Now why would I help you?" she questioned. "I know you still have feelings for me, dear Celestia,". "And what makes you think I still have feelings for you?" she stated. "The box under the floorboard which only you and I can open,". Celestia sighed, "They're just horrible memories,". "Even the cold nights when we would lie down by the fireplace together?".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Celestia, your tea?" Chrodillia called. "Come in," Celestia replied. "We'll talk about this later" the voice whispered. Celestia sipped her tea as Chordillia stood across from her. "Madame you seem disturbed," Chordillia stated sipping her tea as well. "Why would you say that?" Celestia asked softly. "I left but a mear ten minutes ago and you seem, well nervous, a little on edge," Chordillia replied. "Oh its nothing, i'm fine," Celestia assured. "Well there is much to be done before the party, so how about we get started?" Chordillia asked. "That would be most wonderful," Celestia replied.

000

Hours later, "Luna, I'll be down to the party in a minute," Celestia called down the hallway as she headed back to her room. She was expecting a letter from Twilight and her friends. A letter was placed in the middle of the floor. "Dearest Celestia, could you please help me" the voice began again."If it means you will leave me alone for just this one night then fine. What do I need to do to help you?" she asked depressingly. "Just use a little bit of magic to turn me into the opposite of a stone statue,". She walked over to her balcony, and looked down at his statue. Celestia clopped her foot on the ground, and Discord's body appeared. The scales of his tail shining in the moonlight, his claws extra sharp.

"I have a party to attend to, be gone!" Celestia demanded as she began brushing her mane again. "Oh Celestia, dearest..." Discord began. "If you want to talk, come back later," Celestia stated sternly as she opened the doors and slammed them behind her.

000

"Welcome ambassadors of Equestria, thank you for coming to tonight's event," Celestia announced. "Tonight is a night of great festivities, a ballad provided by our very own Octavia, and an Equestrian class chef!" Luna concluded. The party guests clapped their hooves. Octavia began her ballad, and the conversations started. The Phillidelphia ambassador discussed recent problems with the Manehattan ambassador. Luna had a conversation going with the Cloudsdale ambassador too. The mayor was the ambassador to Ponyville and was having a conversation with Celestia. "Your student, Twilight, has been very helpful to Ponyville. She organized winter wrap up, she and her friends have saved the town dozens of times" the mayor stated. The conversations went on all night.

000

Reginald and Chordillia trotted down to Celestia's room, wishing to speak with her. They knocked on the door, they opened inside stood Celestia. "Grab them boys!" she commanded, two guards came forward pointing spears at them.

000

When the party ended Celestia went back to her room. Two guards stood in front of the door, they stepped aside when she began to open the door. In the middle of the floor was Chordillia and Reginald tied up and gagged, shaking their heads and screaming. "Ah, Celestia so glad you could join us," a voice began. An alicorn of a sort stood in the corner of the room. "Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. Guards!" Celestia called. The two guards outside her door barged in, and pointed spears at Celestia's throat, then took their true forms as changelings. "You really are predictable. Wouldn't you think I would have thought of that, Oh yeah, I did," Chrysalis teased, pointing her hoof at the wall where two guards were tied up and gagged too.

Another pair of changelings, holding ropes, tied Celestia's wings to her sides and proceeded to tie her to the floor. "Now Celestia its either you or Luna. I'd prefer you but I'll take what I can," Chrysalis stated, as she grew closer and her minions gagged Celestia as well. Chrysalis turned Celestia's head with a hoof, "Such a pretty face, too bad I have mutilate it,". Reginald and Chordillia screamed "No!" in a muffled tone, trying to get the cloth undone from around their mouthes. "You two will become great servants," Chrysalis stated, turning towards them. Reginald finally being able to get the cloth off, yelled "We only serve Princess Celestia, you shan't harm her or my wife and I!". "For a butler you are not very smart," Chrysalis said, a changeling punching him in the face. Chordillia let out a shriek and another changeling held a spear up to her throat.

"Chrysalis your business isn't with them!" Celestia beamed, using her magic to get the cloth out of her mouth. "No but it just so happens to be with you!" Chrysalis replied, pressing her horn above Celestia's eye. A small cry of pain escaping her.

000

Discord flew up to Celestia's balcony, looking in to see what was going on. Celestia pinned to the floor, two servants tied up in the middle of the room, and a pair of guards tied up and knocked out against the wall. "Hand over the kingdom Celestia and with it you!" Chrysalis demanded. Discord leaped into the room, tackling the changelings surrounding Celestia. He quickly turned around to untie her, standing over her to protect her. "How sweet, the couple of the millennia is back together. Well sorry I have to skip this love fest, ta ta,"Chrysalis teased. She leaped off the balcony, her minions carrying Reginald, Chordillia and the two guards off. Chordillia screaming, the guards and Reginald knocked out.

Discord burst into the hallway, "Guards!" he yelled down the hallway. He than ran back into Celestia's room, leaving the doors open, and leaped off the balcony after Chrysalis. After following in the direction they had gone for a while, he decided that he had lost them and went back to the castle. He stood in the shadows on the balcony as guards and servants came to Celestia's aid. Many of the servants stood in awe and gasped at the sight. It was unknown to them of what truly happened and they wouldn't find out until Celestia would awaken. Suddenly Luna accompanied by another servant burst into the room. "Discord's statue is gone! He has returned!" the servant cried. "Guards come with me!" Luna ordered. Guards filed out of the room, Luna following behind. "They would think it was I who had done this until they got the true story from Celestia," Discord thought to himself, immediately leaping off the balcony, back to the garden. He posed atop his stone cold pedestal, trying to look as statue like as possible.

A tingle flew up his spine, he knew then that he was not alone. It wasn't Luna and the guards either, he knew exactly who it was. "You should have taken up on my offer," Chrysalis stated standing beside a well trimmed hedge. "Chrysalis!" Discord roared back at her. "Now what was my offer again oh right, join me!" Chrysalis reminded, completely ignoring what he had said. "I told you before, I'm not interested. Why are you even here? How do you know I won't kill you right now?" Discord replied, growing very tense and filling with anger. "You won't, I know you, you would never hurt your sister," Chrysalis taunted. He shuddered at the thought, "Just because we are blood relatives doesn't mean I have to do the indescribable things you want me to do," Discord retorted. "Fine then, you've made your decision, and every decision comes with a consequence," Chrysalis laughed as she leaped into the air, flying off.

The guards and Luna approached and Discord resumed his pose. "Something's wrong here, I saw it myself the statue was gone," Luna stated as she trotted over. "Your highness an unidentified pegasus just flew off in that direction," the captain stated sternly. "Send some guards to investigate," Luna ordered. The guards galloped off leaving Luna in the garden. She then trotted back to the castle, looking back a moment to see what was once a statue leap into the air. A faint smile grew on her face.

000

Celestia had been taken to the infirmary. She had minor bruises and a small gash above her eye. Luna stood looking down on her, a most depressing look upon her face. Discord stood hidden in the high rafters, looking down on them. Regret filled his body, "Its my fault this happened," he whispered.

000

Chrysalis had said she would take what meant most to him. Discord had still been a statue, incased in the cold stone. Princess Cadence trotted through the garden, stopping in front of his statue. "Ah Discord, the one who was defeated by friendship," she laughed. She bowed her head and Discord roared to life. "Quiet now, I have a proposition for you," she stated sternly. Discord paused a moment, a pink cloud forming in the air. He plopped onto it and stared down at her. "You've been encased in this stone for a while, you must be pretty mad. Join me in taking over Equestria," she said with an empowering tone. "Now why should I do that, Chrysalis!" Discord replied. She stood a moment, and took her true form. "You're smart, and you would be the one to have a grudge against Equestria," she said. "I'm not joining you no matter what!" Discord stated. A tension was forming in Chrysalis. "You know, maybe you're not as smart as I thought?", she questioned and stamped her hoof on the ground. The cloud disappeared and Discord dropped back onto the pedestal. He was turning back to stone, and soon his feet were stone, and then all the way up to his waist. "Chrysalis!" he roared. "If you won't join me willingly, then I'll just have to torture you, starting with, I don't know, Celestia," she taunted. Discord roared at her one last time and was then frozen in stone. Chrysalis laughed as she turned back into Cadence and trotted away.

000

He had been nothing but a voice after that, or at least until Celestia turned him back to normal. Discord returned to watching Luna and Celestia. A nurse approached them, "Your highness, you should return to your room and let her rest," the nurse stated. "Thank you Kamila," Luna replied and exited the room. Kamila soon left too and Discord flew down to Celestia.

Looking down on her, surges of guilt and regret filled him. He lied down on the floor beside the bed and slowly drifted off into a sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. An odd noise was coming from downstairs. She looked over to see that Spike wasn't in his bed. Twilight got up and cautiously went downstairs. "Spike," she called out. She stood waiting for an answer, nothing came. Continuing down the stairs, Twilight recognized the noise now. Spike was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, he looked over to her, groaning in pain. "Make it stop Twilight, make it stop," he begged. She looked over to a bookshelf, a pile of letters in front of it. Spike then barfed out a few more letters.

"What is all this?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, I haven't had a chance to read any of them because I kept barfing more of them up," Spike said quickly, and then barfed up more letters. She trotted over to the pile and picked one up. _Twilight you and your friends are needed immediately in Canterlot. _"Spike come on we need to go get everyone and catch the early train to Canterlot" Twilight stated. "Oh, do I have to come," Spike complained. "Do you want the letters to stop or not Spike?" Twilight replied. "Fine," he groaned.

It was still dark out as they ran through Ponyville. Rarity was the first stop, Twilight knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally, Rarity came to the door. "Twilight, whats going on, I need my beauty sleep?" she asked half asleep. "You don't need beauty sleep Rarity, you're beautiful the way you are," Spike stated. "What?" Rarity and Twilight asked in unison. "Oh nothing," Spike replied nervously. "Well anyway, we're needed in Canterlot. Meet me at the train station in twenty minutes," Twilight stated. "Oh fine," Rarity replied.

Next stop was Pinkie Pie. Twilight knocked on the bakery door, and waited. "Well hello there Twilight, what brings you here on this fine morning?" Mr. Cake asked when he opened the door. "Hey is Pinkie Pie here?" Twilight asked urgently. "Yeah, come inside I'll go get her," he welcomed. Spike gawked at the cakes and cookies in the display cases, almost drooling at the sight. "Spike, we don't have time for that," Twilight stated, a little on edge. "Aw, but what about breakfast?" Spike replied. "Later," she stated. Suddenly Pinkie Pie came bouncing down the stairs. "Hey Twilight, whats up?" Pinkie asked. "Meet me at the train station in twenty minutes, got it?" Twilight siad. "Okie Dokie Lokie," Pinkie replied.

Now, it was time to get Apple Jack, she wouldn't be that hard to get. Twilight knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Oh, where could Apple Jack be?" Twilight asked nervously and began pacing back and forth. "Oh,hey Twilight," Apple Jack called. Twilight turned around to se her pulling a wagon of apples. "Apple Jack meet me at the train station in twenty minutes," Twilight sated. "What ever for, sugar cube?" was Apple Jack's reply. "We're needed in Canterlot," Twilight stated as she ran off to Fluttershy's house. Spike grabbed an apple from the back of the wagon and ran to catch up with Twilight.

Twilight waited in front of the door, Spike just catching up with her. "Where have you been?" Twilight asked expectantly. "Oh no where, just got a little behind," he replied, his mouth full of apple. "You got that from Apple Jack's cart didn't you?" Twilight asked. "Maybe," he replied. "Spike you shouldn't steal," Twilight stated sternly. "I'm sorry I was just so hungry," Spike said. "It's ok as long as you don't do it again," she stated. She turned and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Fluttershy asked shyly. "Its me, Twilight, I need you to meet me at the train station in twenty minutes," Twilight stated. "Ok," Fluttershy said softly.

Finally, it was time to get Rainbow Dash, that would be a challenge. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out to her on her cloud, "Rainbow Dash!". "Go away," was Rainbow Dash's reply. Twilight knew this was going to be hard. Then it hit her, "Come on Rainbow Dash, you're gonna miss the Thunder Bolts' autograph signing in Canterlot," Twilight called up to her. Rainbow Dash shot up, "I'll be at the train station in a minute," she replied. Twilight trotted happily to the train station.

000

Everyone had gathered at the train station, and was wondering what was going on. The train charged into the station. "All aboard, for the 7:00 a.m train to Canterlot!" the conductor called. The mane six filed into the train. Pinkie was bouncing off the walls the minute the train started moving. "What's going on Twilight, why are we going to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I actually don't know, there wasn't any detail in the letter," Twilight replied. "You mean, letters," Spike interrupted. "Yes Spike, letters," Twilight corrected.

"It does seem a little odd for Princess Celestia to want us in Canterlot so urgently," Fluttershy said softly. "Thats what I'm worried about," Twilight replied uneasily. "It must be pretty important considering it interrupted my beauty sleep," Rarity stated. "Yeah I was in the middle of playing a great game of hide and seek with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie Pie stated, jumping up and down beside Rarity. "Um, Pinkie could you please stop that?" Rarity asked. "Sorry, I can't help it," Pinkie replied.

000

They arrived in Canterlot, later that morning. The train went directly to the castle. After they had departed from the train a captain approached them with a pair of guards. The guards went up to each of them and asked the following; "Are you or have you ever been a changeling or an associate of Chrysalis Queen of the changelings?", and, " Name one person in your family,". They all passed the test.

The mane six were then escorted to the grand hall. Luna stood among many servants. Some of them were asking her questions like; "Are we safe to stay here?", or, "What happened to Chordillia and Reginald?". The captain trotted up to Luna and told her of their arrival. "Please, I am taking care of the matter now, now all of you get back to work," Luna stated. They exited the hall and went off to their normal duties.

Luna approached the mane six, "Thank You for coming on such short notice,". "What's going on, whats with all the extra security?" Twilight asked. "Chrysalis came and attacked Celestia last night, she managed to capture two guards, and Chordillia, the head maid, and Reginald, the butler," Luna replied. "So thats why all those servants were making a fuss," Apple Jack stated. "Is Princess Celestia ok?" Twilight asked. "She'll be fine. She woke up early this morning and asked you come immediately," Luna replied.

Suddenly a servant with a plate of food trotted by. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later," Spike called to them as he followed the servant. Everyone began to giggle a bit. "Spike and his stomach," Twilight said, not surprised at all that Spike's stomach had over come him. "Come, we shall go see Celestia now," Luna stated. They all trotted down the hallway towards the infirmary. Two guards were standing in front of a large pair of doors.

000

Discord snapped awake, the door was opening. He quickly slunk under the bed. Judging on hooves, Luna, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity had just entered the room. He felt some hate towards them, but not as much as he hated Chrysalis right now. Hating her was the only thing they had in common. A nurse, Kamila he assumed, approached Celestia.

000

"Your highness a dragon tail belonging to a certain someone is under your bed," Kamila whispered to Celestia. "Its quite alright," Celestia replied. "Well alright then, your sister and the six heros from Ponyville are here," Kamila stated. "Thank you," Celestia said in reply. She then got up out of bed and approached them.

"Twilight, my star pupil. Welcome back to Canterlot, sorry about the circumstances," Celestia stated. "Oh, i'm just wondering why you wanted us here," Twilight replied. "Um, how about we talk in my studies," Celestia offered. They nodded and followed her to her studies. Celestia explained to them as much as possible without mentioning Discord.

000

Later that day the mane six went back to Ponyville. By the time they had gotten back it was late. They all proceeded to bed, and the next day went on with their normal lives. Then that after noon they got an unexpected visitor.

Pinkie Pie was throwing a birthday party for Spike at the time, at Twilight's house. "Wow Spike, you're almost a teenage dragon," Twilight stated as he blew out the candles on his cake. "Thanks for throwing a great party Pinkie Pie," Spike thanked. "Oh, it was nothing," Pinkie replied. There was a sudden knock at the door. "I thought everyone I invited was already here," Pinkie stated as she walked up to the door. When she opened the door Sheriff Silverstar collapsed to the floor.

"Spike go get Doctor Stables," Twilight ordered. "Aw, come on its my birthday," Spike replied. "Spike!" she retorted. "Fine," Spike muttered. He then ran out the door to the hospital past Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack who were helping Sheriff Silverstar into a nearby chair. Twilight looked out the door to see multiple carriages filled with ponies from Appleloosa. Something was up.

Soon Spike returned with Doctor Stables, and was bandaging up Sheriff Silverstar's leg as Silverstar explained what happened. "We were attacked by these weird black creatures that took forms of people we knew. One even looked like me!" Silverstar exclaimed. "Changelings," the mane six stated in unison. "Yeah, changeli'ns. Anyway, we got as many civilians into carriages as possible before flee'n. They managed to capture a good portion of our citizens. We just couldn't save'm all," Silverstar continued. "Makes sense, Chrysalis wanted the kingdom and attacked Princess Celestia just a few days ago. Seems that she's picking off Equestria city by city, or town by town in some cases," Twilight stated. Moments later there was a huge crashing noise coming from upstairs and Spike came running down the stairs. "Run!" he screamed, and ran out the door. They all stood motionless looking at the door. Then a changeling flew down from upstairs. They all ran outside. "Get as many ponies into the carriages as possible then head to Canterlot," Silverstar ordered the men. "Sweet Apple Acres! Granny, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac!" Apple Jack cried. "Hop in, we can get there faster by carriage," Silverstar stated. She hopped in and they were off to Apple Acres.

Twilight stood staring at the dark swarm of changelings coming for Ponyville. "Come on Twilight!" Rainbow Dash called to her as the rest of them leaped into a carriage with Spike and it started to charge out of Ponyville. Doctor Stables ran back and nudged her. She snapped back to life and they ran to the others. A changeling suddenly crashed into Twilight, and she fell to the ground. Doctor Stables kicked the changeling away, slid Twilight onto his back and ran to the others. They pulled Twilight up into the carriage. Doctor stables tried jumping up into the carriage but a changeling grabbed his leg, and hissed up at him. Rainbow Dash grabbed him before he could fall to the ground, he kicked off the changeling and was pulled into the carriage. A few more ponies hopped into the carriage and then they were off to Canterlot.

"Granny! Big Mac!" Apple Jack called as she leaped out of the carriage. Big Mac looked to her confused, "Where's Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack asked. "She's still at school with all her other foal friends, deary," Granny Smith replied as Silverstar helped her into the carriage. It grew dark and everyone looked up into the air, the swarm was even closer. Big Mac then dropped the apples he was carrying and ran into Ponyville. "Come on, we gotta get the foals," Apple Jack stated as she hopped into the Carriage.

Changelings were gathered around the school. Big Mac charged into the building and shoved the changelings away. Cheerilee and the foals were cowering in the corner. "Get out of here now," Big Mac stated. The fillies then ran crazily out of the school. Big Mac helped Cheerilee to her feet and they ran out of the building as well. He and Cheerilee rounded up the foals and got them into the carriage with Apple Jack, Granny, and Silverstar. "Help!" Pipsqueak cried. A large slab of concrete was about to crush him. Big Mac charged towards him and caught the slab of concrete and held it long enough for Pipsqueak to run to Cheerilee. Big Mac ran back to them dropping the slab and helped Cheerilee into the carriage. He then ran to help others in trouble.

Cheerilee counted all of the students. "Where's Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked urgently. Apple Jack and Silverstar looked out the window, she was back there, changelings surrounding her. Silverstar leaped out of the carriage and darted towards her. He plowed into the changelings and grabbed Apple Bloom. Silverstar tossed her into the carriage, and proceeded to leap in and collapse to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia and Luna calmly walked through the ponies gathered in the dinning hall, most of them asleep or just lying down. Guards walked around trying to get a list of missing ponies to search for when they went to check for survivors. Celestia saddened at the sight of her subjects. She soon dismissed herself and went back to her room.

She sat combing her mane and crying her eyes out. Discord slept on the roof of her tower. Celestia got up and looked out her window, smoke was coming from where Ponyville used to be. Celestia felt useless, unable to fulfill here duties in protect Equestria. She leaped out of her balcony and flew off.

A while later Luna came knocking at her door, the noise awoke Discord and he fell, landing on the balcony. Luna immediately came in once she heard the noise. "Discord!" Luna stated. "Oh hey Luna, you know what I was just leaving," Discord replied nervously, getting ready to leap off the balcony. "Where's my sister?" Luna asked. "I thought she was with you," Discord replied, changing his mind and entering the room. "I thought she was up here!", Luna exclaimed, "Make yourself useful and go find her. Ugh I don't have time for this,". "Who is causing this chaos? Causing chaos is my thing," Discord stated, a pink cloud hovered over Luna and then drenched her. "Again, I don't have time for this," Luna muttered angrily as she left the room, Discord laughing hysterically as she went. "Maybe Celestia really is missing, maybe I should try and find her," Discord thought to himself. He decided to leap out the balcony and search for her...

000

Silverstar slowly opened his eyes, someone was lying on the ground beside him. It was Apple Jack, she hugged him tightly, "Thank goodness you' re ok, thank you for saving my sister!" she exclaimed. Apple Jack helped him to his feet, and he saw the room was fill with ponies everywhere. The foals were lying in the corner with Cheerilee hoping that their parents would come get them. Big Mac was also lying down next to them. The Cakes were lying down in the nearby corner, and the other mane six were lying in the middle of the room, except for Twilight. She was looking out the window, wrapped in a blanket. Silverstar tried taking a step forward, but it hurt to stand on one of his hooves. He had injured it earlier in Appleloosa, and made it worse when he had saved Apple Bloom. "Careful there, you hurt your leg pretty badly, its best not to put too much weight on it," Dr. Stables stated as he passed by. "He's right you stay here, I'll go get us some grub," Apple Jack stated as she trotted off.

000

A few days passed and the mane six were helping ponies find family members and such. Spike would play games with the foals to keep their spirits up, but Twilight just sat staring out the window. She stared at what was once Ponyville and was now smoking ruins. Dr. Stables examined Silverstar's leg and said, "Your leg shall be fine, and is now strong enough to walk on,". Later Apple Jack came over and invited him to come with her and her friends to a pub for dinner. Dr. Stables looked over and noticed how glum Twilight looked. She sat sipping hot cocoa wrapped in a blanket, staring out the window.

"Twilight whats wrong? I know Ponyville's gone, but I have a feeling that that's not the problem," Dr. Stables asked. "You're half right," Twilight replied, then turned to look back out the window. "Well is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he questioned. "No," she sighed. "Then can you at least tell me whats wrong?" he continued. "Well I just feel so useless," Twilight answered. "Now why would you think that, you and your friends saved Equestria from Discord, helped save it from Chrysalis, and from about a dozen other things?" Dr. Stables asked. "That's just it! I've saved Equestria from all those things, and I just stood there. You even needed to save me!" Twilight exclaimed, tears were dripping onto the window sill. "Well, I may not be able to help with that, but your friends are going to a pub for dinner. I think you should go with them," Dr. Stables suggested.

000

"Twilight, it's simply fabulous you could make it," Rarity welcomed as Twilight joined them at the table. "Yeah, where've you been? We haven't seen much of you," Rainbow Dash asked. "Well except when you were staring out that window, but that's it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Where's Apple Jack?" Twilight asked as she sat and sipped her drink. "Oh, um...," Fluttershy began. "Well we really don't know" Rarity finished.

A while later Apple Jack and Silverstar joined them, and they all began talking. "Hey Pinkie, who's that pony over there with Pokey Pierce?" Rarity asked. "Oh that's Perry Pierce, Pokey's brother," Pinkie replied. "Come with me," Rarity stated as she got up. "Hey Pokey!" Pinkie exclaimed as they joined them. "Oh hey Pinkie, Rarity. This is my brother Perry," Pokey replied. "Rarity, that's a lovely name," Perry stated. Rarity blushed, "Why thank you Perry,".

They talked for a while, then Pinkie got an idea. "Hey Pokey, ready to kick this party up a notch?" Pinkie asked. "Let's do it!" Pokey replied. Pinkie ran up on stage, "It's time to party!". Suddenly Katy Pony was on stage singing Last Friday Night. The girls at the table got up and started dancing and Pokey was launching confetti canons. There was glitter everywhere! Silverstar and Apple Jack still sat at the table. "I'd ask you to dance but..." Silverstar said. "That's mighty kind of you anyway," Apple Jack replied. "You can go dance with your friends," Silverstar offered. "Now that would be mighty rude to just leave you alone," Apple Jack replied. So while everyone danced they sat talking.

"Oh Pokey, throwing another crazy party," Perry and Rarity both said, except Rarity said Pinkie. "Would you like to go someplace quieter?" Perry asked. "Yes please!" Rarity replied. Then they exited the pub and went somewhere else for dinner.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were still dancing. "Hey Twilight, isn't that Doctor Stables over there?" Rainbow Dash asked. It was Doctor Stables, he was sitting at a table with a bunch of nurses, talking and laughing. "Hey Rainbow Dash, isn't that the Wonderboltz over there?" Twilight asked, trying to change the subject. The Wonderboltz had just arrived and were all sitting at the bar area. "Oh I'll catch up with you guys later," Rainbow Dash called back to them as she trotted over to the Wonderboltz. As she walked away the others giggled, "Typical Rainbow Dash," Twilight laughed.

"Thanks for the fun night guys, but I'm pretty tired. I think I'm gonna head back," Twilight stated. "Oh come on you party pooper!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Oh Pinkie, she's just tired," Fluttershy replied. "Goodnight," Twilight stated as she trotted out the door.

000

Discord's search for Celestia started with the one person with a grudge against the both of them, Chrysalis. He approached her castle, adrenaline was rushing through him. He burst through the doors into the thrown room. Chrysalis sat upon a thrown across a room, an unsurprised look on her face. "Chrysalis!" Discord roared. Chrysalis laughed with delight, "So you've come to take me up on my offer,". "Where is she?" Discord roared. "She's missing isn't she, Celestia? Well I don't have her," Chrysalis replied. "Liar!" he stated, as he tore the door off it's hinges and threw it across the room. An alicorn, with a similar coat to Chrysalis, leaped in front of her and the door smashed to pieces as it hit him. "Meta!" Discord barked. "The name is Metamorph!" he replied. "Now aren't you glad I was here? That door could have crushed you" Metamorph stated to Chrysalis. "Metamorph! I have have business to attend to, now is not the time!" Chrysalis stated. "Fine," Metamorph sighed as he resumed his position beside her. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I don't have her!" Chrysalis continued. Discord growled deep in his throat. "Growling at me won't do anything for you," Chrysalis stated as she glanced at Metamorph, "You have wasted my time, be gone!" she ordered. Discord tore the other door off the hinges and smashed it on the ground, then proceeded to fly off.

"Ready a search party for her. I want her alive, harm her however you like," Chrysalis ordered. "Yes my queen," Metamorph replied. "Oh and keep an eye on him," she continued. "I shall take care of that personally," Metamorph stated. "Now darling, you can't kill him," Chrysalis said. "Fine," Metamorph growled.

000

When Twilight got back to the castle, something caught her eye. Well maybe not something, but someone, it was Doctor Stables. He was talking to Cheerilee and Big Mac. "Wait a minute, I thought he was at the pub still, unless..." Twilight thought to herself. She waited until he finished talking, also until Big Mac and Cheerilee left. "Doctor Stables, have you been here this whole time?" she finally asked. "Why yes, why do you ask?" he replied. "Because you were at the pub with the nurses five minutes ago," Twilight answered. "The nurses have also been here the whole time though," Doctor Stables stated. "That must mean..." Twilight began. "Princess Celestia!" they both exclaimed as they raced down the hallway to her room. Luna was walking down the hallway as they raced past. "Halt, what is going on?" Luna ordered. "Changelings... pub... Canterlot..." they gasped. "Guards!" Luna yelled down the hallway.

Moments later Luna and her guards charged into the pub. "Halt, changelings!" Luna demanded. Suddenly the nurses and Doctor Stables at the table took their true forms as changelings. Along with the bar tender and a few of the Wonderboltz. "Guards! Cease them!" Luna ordered. The guards rushed past her, only to be quickly over powered by the changelings. One changeling, which you could assume was their leader approached Princess Luna. "Where is your sister! Give us her location!" the changeling demanded. "No!" Luna replied. "You don't know where she is, do you?" the changeling taunted. "Hey you can't talk to the princess that way!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Silence her!" the changeling ordered. The once Wonderboltz grabbed her. "Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie and Fluttershy cried. "Silence them as well!" he ordered.

Suddenly the changeling was kicked across the room. "Ok, he was getting on my nerves," a mysterious alicorn with a black coat and silver mane, stated. "Prince Night Shade!" Luna cried. "The one and only," Prince Night Shade replied. "You!", the angered changeling stated. "You shouldn't be surprised," Night Shade taunted. "Get him!" the changeling ordered. Changelings jumped out of the rafters overhead. "Shall we?" Night Shade asked Luna as he kicked away multiple changelings. She nodded in reply, for they had been in a situation similar to this when they were younger. They had fought off invading enemies, but that was before Night Shade had to fulfill a higher purpose. They began to kick changelings across the room. The guards freed themselves and joined in. The real Wonderboltz untied Rainbow Dash and began grabbing changelings and chucking them out the window. It was a full out brawl.

Now there was only one changeling left. The changeling leader was by the door. "Well Princess, let it be whom ever finds her first," the changeling taunted. Night Shade and Luna growled at him. "Oh, and we already searched the castle," the changeling continued as he leaped out of the door. Luna gasped and then both she and the guards ran after him. Night Shade was at Luna's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Discord had searched high and low for days to find Celestia, but she was no where to be found. It was getting late, he had to find her. There was one place he hadn't quite looked yet, the one place that had meant most to him. It was a cave just north of Canterlot, the place where he first met Celestia. It had been a cold winter night, a blizzard was just outside of his cave. A scream or two let out, and he snapped awake. He peered out of his cave, visibility was impossible due to the storm. Discord leaped out of the cave, a figure was half buried in the snow, a pony. As he drew closer, he realized it wasn't just another pony, this one was a unicorn and a pegasus. The pony wore the royal crown and gold neckband, both of which were encrusted in purple gemstones. Royalty, but where were the royal guards. Discord looked about briefly and decided they were nowhere near. She surely wouldn't survive if he left her. He slid her onto his back, and returned to his cave.

Discord put her by the fire, she seemed peaceful at rest. A devious thought occurred to him suddenly and a pink cloud formulated above her head. Chocolate milk then drenched her, awake now. Discord was on the floor laughing away. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know who I am?" the angered pony stated. "I know you're a chocolate milk drenched pony," Discord laughed. "Ugh! I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," the pony continued. "Oh, I knew you were royalty. Based on these fancy jewels you were wearing," Discord said, her crown and neckband flashed into his palm. "I demand, no, I order you to give those back to me!" Celestia stated."Fine," he sighed and flashed the jewels back on her. "Where are my guards?" she boomed. "Oh who knows where they are. I found you half buried in the snow, alone!" he replied. "I must find them," Celestia said as she turned towards the cave opening. "Oh no you don't! If you go out there in this storm you'll just get lost, probably get hurt, and I'll have to drag your butt back here!" Discord exclaimed and jumped in front of her. "Very well then how long will the storm last?" she asked. "Who knows, this is northern Equestria, the weather is unpredictable. Why are you out here anyway?" Discord retorted. "Before I answer anymore of your questions, I would like to know who I'm dealing with," Celestia stated. "Discord, savior of Princess Celestia," he replied smartly. She glared back at him and returned to the fire.

000

Night was approaching as Discord neared the cave. It was all but empty, except for the white figure near the back wall. A rainbow mane, golden jewels, definitely Celestia. Discord had found her sound asleep, she seemed fine, not injured or anything. Would she be happy to see him or just angry, the thought ran through his mind at a million miles per hour. He lied down beside her, something he hadn't done in a long while. The stone floor was cold, but he didn't care. Discord gazed out the cave opening into the darkness of the night, waiting for Celestia to awake.  
Celestia opened her eyes, she was surrounded. No, encased in something, a green goo of some sort. She had been in it once before, and she knew it was Chrysalis' doing. The goo was clear so she could see where she was. She was back in the thrown room, just like when she was trapped before. This time there was one more person in the room. Chrysalis sat upon the thrown and Discord was tied up across the room and pinned down by changlings. He struggled as he tried to free himself. Suddenly another pony entered the room. He seemed familiar, but who ever he was she hadn't seen him in a while. Chrysalis said something to the stallion, it was unknown to Celestia what she said, all she saw was her mouth moving. The stallion smiled and snatched a spear from a normal changeling. A look of fear washed over Discord's face. Then the changeling stabbed the spear through Discord's chest. He fell to the ground as a pool of blood formed around him. Celestia screamed and screamed, which led to crying and crying.

Celestia awoke, relieved it was all a dream, and realized something or someone was beside her. Trying not to move, she glanced down by her tail. There was another one beside her's, a red, scaly one. Fear shot throughout her body. As she glanced up, she felt another rush of relief. It was Discord, he was staring out the cave opening into the darkness of the night. She lifted her head, "Discord?". He turned to her, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to find you, and if anything I should be the one questioning you. Now why have you come here Celestia?" Discord asked. She sighed and then stood up. Discord looked back at her concerningly. "I saw what they did to ponyville, I saw all those ponies, now homeless, some missing family members. And I realized I could not protect them, I am not fit to rule Equeastria," she explained. Celestia now sat at the opening of the cave, crying. Discord approached her slowly. He nusseled her, "That's not true you've been protecting your kingdom for one-thousand years. How can you say you are unworthy?" he stated. "You've protected it from me, from Luna. All you've done is protect your kingdom. You even paid the price of loosing those closest to you," Discord soothed. Celestia said nothing and cried into his shoulder. 000  
When Luna, Night Shade, and the guards arrived at Celestia's room, multiple servants and guards were being carried out by nurses and Doctor Stables. Among the guards and servants was Twilight. The room was totaled, luckily no one was captured. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash came running down the hallway. "What happened here?" Rainbow Dash asked when she saw the room and the ponies being carried down the hallway. "Changelings," was all Luna had to say. "What happened to Twilight?" Pinkie blurted. "She almost gave her life to save those guards, those servants, and myself," Doctor Stables stopped to say. "Is she going to be ok?" Fluttershy asked, concerned. "I don't really know," Doctor Stables finished and continued on past them. "Where's Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Oh, I hope she's ok," Fluttershy said. "She's gone," Luna stated, "but, she was gone long before this, we sent a search party for her a few days ago,". Night Shade's face lit up in surprise, "Search party, right. Will you please excuse us,". The three nodded and Night Shade trotted down the hallway with Luna.  
"What happened here?" Perry asked in bewilderment as he and Rarity joined the others. "Changeling attack," Rainbow Dash answered. "Oh, this is unexceptable. I'm going to need to redesign this room and fast!" Rarity exclaimed. Everyone looked at her confused. "What? I'm serious," Rarity stated. "Um, how about we get some sleep first," Perry stated, "You're welcome to stay with me, I have an extra bed,". "Oh that would be wonderful, I'm getting tired of sleeping on the cold hard floor," Rarity replied. They then trotted off down the hallway, and once again it was just Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.  
000  
"Search party, that's what you're going to cover this up with! Tell me if he's back or not!" Night Shade demanded. "Who's back?" Luna asked trying to get him to drop the subject. "His statue is gone, so is he back or not?" Night Shade asked, demanding an answer. "Oh fine! If you must know, he is and for your information she brought him back herself," Luna replied angrily. "Why would she do that?" Night Shade asked. "How should I know?" Luna asked in reply. "She is your sister, you should know if and why she would bring something so disastirous and chaotic here," he continued. "He saved her, he went up against his own sister to save her! He posed as a statue for her! He did it all for her!"she exclaimed, "He will do anything and everything for her! And if you think he is so bad then you should do the same thing to me, because I was once like him!". "Ugh, I'm starting to remember why I left," he grunted. "We both know very well why you left!" Luna retorted. Then suddenly Night Shade did something unexpected, he kissed her. "I've wanted to do that for the past thousand years," Night Shade replied. Luna blushed.  
000  
A while later Apple Jack and Silverstar returned. They had helped put the pub back together and walked back to the castle. As they looked for the others, Applebloom ran up to them out of breath. "Applebloom what's wrong?" Apple Jack asked. "We've got a problem..." she gasped "Where?" Apple Jack asked. "In the kitchen!" she cried.  
They quickened their pace to the kitchen, not exactly running though. The three of them burst through the kitchen doors. Prep tables were on their sides with ponies huddled behind them on each side of the room. To their left was Granny Smith, the Cakes, Pinkie Pie, and some ponies from the apple family and Ponyville. On the right side of the room were Canterlot ponies. They argued back and forth about something. "What're they fightin 'bout?" Silverstar asked. "We have the right to cook and bake just as much as you do!" Granny Smith called. "That!" Applebloom replied to Silverstar. "This is our kitchen!" called a pony from the otherside, with a thin, but long mustache, a blue coat, and wore a tall, white chef's hat. "Then you leave us no choice!" Granny Smith yelled, as everyone lifted pies into the air. Gasps let out across the kitchen. "You wouldn't dare!" the mustached pony stated. "Try me!" Granny Smith replied. "Whoa guys, we don't need to take it that far," Apple Jack interrupted, "We can figure this out some other way,". "Get out of the way Apple Jack!" Pinkie stated. "Pinkie!" Apple Jack exclaimed. "I just really want to throw a pie!" Pinkie began. "Pinkie!" Apple Jack repeated. "Ok fine," Pinkie sighed, putting down her pie.  
"Good, now can't we all just come to an agreement?" Apple Jack stated. "What do you propose we do? the mustached pony asked. "We split the kitchen fifty-fifty, there's plenty of room fo everyone," Apple Jack concluded. "I'm fine with that," a pony from Ponyville replied. "I guess that works," the mustached pony grumbled. "Good, now ya'll better be gettin some shut eye, ya'll are gonna be makin breakfast tomorrow!" Apple Jack called. Everyone then filed out of the kitchen, back into the dining hall.  
"Wow, you have a good way with words," Silverstar stated to Apple Jack. "Why that's mighty kind of you," she replied. "See ya in the mornin!" Silverstar called. "You bet!" Apple Jack replied as she walked towards her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Discord returned to the cave with more wood to feed the fire. He hesitated leaving each time he left, not wanting to leave Celestia alone or even leave her in general. She had insisted that she would be fine without him for just five minutes. When he returned he would try and convince her to return to her kingdom. He leaped into the cave to find her fast asleep. A sudden pile of pebbles bounced down the mountain towards the cave opening just after he curled up beside her. His ears flicked, he stared intently at the opening. No more pebbles fell and there was no more noise. Discord now knew that he would have to protect her from his sister.  
As he continued to lie down beside her on the now warm stone floor, he slowly dozed off. Discord used every last bit of energy he had to try and stay awake. He finally gave up on this after about an hour. By then he was already half asleep. Either when he or Celestia awoke he the next morning, he would convince her to return to Canterlot.  
000  
Twilight opened her eyes to see many blury figures. "Thank Celestia, you're alive!" one of the figures exclaimed. She blinked her eyes many times, then saw Doctor Stables and her friends looking back at her. "What?" she managed to squeak, she felt like she couldn't speak and she was still very tired. "I said, thank Celestia, you're alive!" Apple Jack repeated. "What happened?" Twilight asked, confused. "I think he can explain that," Apple Jack replied. After Doctor Stables explained what happened, everypony left Twilight to sleep for a while longer. Rarity going to help redesign the Princess' torn apart room. Rainbow Dash to go and hang out with the Wonderboltz. Pinkie went to help make dinner in the kitchen. Apple Jack just talked with Silverstar and Fluttershy seemed to disappeared all together.  
000  
Later that afternoon Luna was walking down one of the main halls, her hooves clopping as she went. As she was about to turn the corner she paused, what she saw was a fake. Around the corner was another Princess Luna standing, obviously waiting for something or someone. Then a pony appeared, Fluttershy. She approached the fake with caution, looking behind her occasionally. "We found them," was all she said. Luna knew exactly who the two were talking about. "Excellent!" the fake hissed, "Where are they?". Fluttershy whispered the answer into the fake Luna's ear. The fake then trotted down the hallway.  
Luna waited but a few moments before persuing Fluttershy. Who she had assumed was a fake as well. The hallway was silent as the Fluttershy trotted in the opposite direction. There were no guards no servants, or anypony else. 000  
Meanwhile a pair of guards trotted down one of many connecting hallways. Talking about the typical gaurd stuff, you know guarding the princesses, the castle, and all the ponies in the dining hall. Their hooves clinked and clanked on the marble floor as they continued down the hallway. A crash echoed throughout the hall and the guards jumped into a defense postion. Spears pointed in front of them, back to back. A noise that sounded like a screaming mouse, came from one of the many closets located along the long hallway walls. The two guard broke defense position and changed into offensive position. They cautiously paced down the hallway to check each closet for the noise. Most of which were empty. About halfway down the hallway, they checked one of the last doors. There on the floor was a pegasus tied up and gagged, screaming and riggling, trying to get free.  
One guard untied the pegasus, she leaped towards the guard and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you!" she cried over and over. The other guard stared at them and the other shrugged back him. "How long have you been here?" the hugged guard asked. "Oh, I don't know, it seemed so long and I was panicing the whole time. Oh I don't know!" the pegasus cried. The other guard glared at them and turned away.  
000  
"Where are they?" Luna boomed as she pinned Fluttershy to the wall. "Who?" she squeaked. "You know very well who I'm talking about, now where are they?" Luna repeated. "Princess Luna, you're hurting me!" Fluttershy squeaked. "Where are they?" Luna repeated. "Princess! What are you doing?" a voice interupted. Luna turned to see Twilight and her friends, along with many other ponies standing beside her. "What are you doing to Fluttershy?" Twilight continued. Then from the other end of the hall came another voice, "What's going on here?". It was Prince Night Shade. "Luna what are you doing to this poor pegasus?".  
Luna simply ignored everypony and continued with Fluttershy. "Where are they?" she repeated once more. "You're hurting Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie squealed. Suddenly a pair of gaurds turned around the corner with a familiar pony. Fluttershy! The three froze and the gaurds glanced back and forth between the two Fluttershies. "I don't understand," Apple Jack stated. "The cat's out of the bag now isn't it?" the Fluttershy pinned to the wall laughed with a voice that was not her own, but it seemed familiar. "Oh do you mean Discord?" she taunted as she turned into Discord and wrapped his tail around Luna. Everypony gasped at the sight. With a swift movement of his tail, Luna fell to the floor. He grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. "Then maybe you meant your sister?" he continued as he changed into Celestia. Celestia then pinned her to the wall. "Or did you mean the both of them?" she cackled as she became a mix between Celestia and Discord. With a dragon tail, claws, a black mane and menacing eyes. "So maybe I do know where they are, but you're to weak to get the answer out of me. You crumble under the thought of you sister, and you melt at the thought of Discord!" it stated as it went back to normal Celestia then Discord.  
"Let the princess go!" Twilight yelled. "Ah, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle," he taunted, "Queen Chrysalis didn't say I couldn't suck the joy out of you,". Twilight began to look nervous. "What's the matter worried that Princess Celestia is watching, worried that she'll send you back to magic kindergarten?". The creature then turned into Princess Celestia. Doctor Stables leaped in front of her. "Oh is this your little boyfriend? In fact, he's the one that saved you. You know, if he wasn't there to save you I would have already feasted on your joy. Pathetic!". Twilight and Doctor Stables backed away slowly. "Now, who else dares to try and defy me, then crumble under the pressure?". Throughout the whole time the creature still held Luna pinned to the wall.  
"I dare!" Prince Night Shade called, pointing a spear at the creatures neck. "Ah, Prince Night Shade! The one that was afraid and ran!". Luna gasped for air, and Prince Night Shade began to crumble. "You were afraid of the evil in Nightmare Moon," the creature taunted as it turned into her. "You ran, not even thinking twice that you could have saved her, you ran knowing Luna and Nightmare Moon were the same!". Prince Night Shade's confidence began to fade. "What did you do come back here! because Luna was back? If she turns back into Nightmare Moon, would you run again?". Night Shade raged and threw his spearing, missing his initial target and almost hitting Luna. "What are you trying to do kill her?" the creature taunted.  
Suddenly something flew through the air and hit the creature smack dab in the face. The creature dropped Luna and collapsed to the floor. Prince Night Shade rushed over to Luna and helped her up off the floor. Beside the creature was a pie tin, some whip cream, and a brick. Everyone looked towards where the object had been thrown. "That was gettin on my nerves!" Silverstar stated as he held another pie, "All that changin and stuff,". Then everyone returned to the creature, who was knocked out on the floor. "What is it?" somepony asked. "And how did it know all those things 'bout us?" Apple Jack asked. "It's a changeling hybrid of some sort," Prince Night Shade replied. "Aside from that, Princess Luna, what were you talking about when you asked it where are 'they' and why did it turn into Princess Celestia and Discord?" Twilight questioned. "There'll a time for questions later, Princess Luna must rest," Prince Night Shade replied. Then the two walked down the hall to Princess Luna's room, Luna was leaned up against him and limping.  
000  
That night, Luna dreamt a horrible nightmare. At least she thought it was her own. She awoke encased a greenish clear goop of some sort. Luna looked down to see Chrysalis sitting in the thrown, and Discord tied up in the corner. They were the only ones in the room until a pair of changelings entered with a familiar looking pony. The pony trotted up to Discord, where Chrysalis now was. Chrysalis said something, but Luna couldn't hear anything. A smile came upon the familiar pony's face. Luna now recognized him, Night Shade. Night Shade was handed a spear. Fear filled Discord, and then Night Shade thrusted the spear through Discord's chest. Discord collapsed to the floor and a pool of blood formed around him. Luna heard a faint screaming noise, and when she turned she saw her sister. Encased in the greenish goop as well, crying and screaming.  
Luna awoke with a jolt and began to cry. Night Shade approached her from across the room. "Luna its going to be ok, it was just a dream," he stated as he lied down beside her. Night Shade tried to calm her down by doing so. She was calm now and felt comforted knowing he was there to protect her, but her dream made her feel otherwise as well. After a while, Luna drifted off into a deep sleep.  
000  
Discord's ear flicked and his eyes istantly opened. Tiny pebbles fell down at the cave opening. Celestia was now awake too, looking up at him intently. Discord stood up and walked over to the cave opening, Celestia following close behind. There was something out there, he knew it this time. Knowing this he realized that there in fact had been something there last night. Celestia suddenly let out a shriek, and Discord turned quickly to see Chrysalis pointing her horn at Celestia's neck. "Chrysalis!" Discord growled. "You know what I want, and we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Chrysalis stated, turning her gaze to the cave opening where Metamorph now stood with a pair of changlings. "Meta!" Discord growled. "The name's Metamorph, but I guess you're too stupid to remember that," Mtamorph stated. "So what's it gonna be?" Chrysalis asked evily.  
Discord raged and launched himself at Chrysalis. Chrysalis quickly moved out of the way. Celestia let out another small cry. Something was happening to her leg, it was turning to stone. "What are you doing to her?" Discord growled. "I'm only doing what she did to you," Chrysalis replied. By now more than half her legs were stone and it was spreading fast. "Now, either you join me and she is spared, or..." Chrysalis began. "Fine!" Discord stated. "Haha, excellent!" she hissed. "Gaurds, tie him up!". "No Discord, you can't do this," Celestia pleaded. "If its the only way to protect you then I must," Discord replied. Ropes wrapped around him and he was pulled away from her as she then turned entirely to stone. Chrysalis laughed with delight. "Take him back to the castle, I have some unfinished business to attend to," Chrysalis ordered the changelings.


End file.
